Many different water bottles and the like are currently available in the market. A very simple form of water bottle includes a spout integrally formed with a bottle. The spout has an external thread arranged to engage with a threaded cap.
A number of lids for bottles have been proposed in the prior art that incorporate an integral spout or straw. One such lid assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,113(STYMIEST), which describes a lid assembly for a container that has both a pour opening and a drinking straw opening. Each opening has a corresponding closure hingedly connected to the lid for sealing the opening. Each closure must be manipulated by the user to move them between the closed and open positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,550,269 (LANE), describes a drink bottle with a removable lid. The removable lid includes an inner portion arranged to be attached to the mouth of the bottle and an outer cover pivotably mounted to the inner portion. A pliable drinking spout extends from the inner portion and provides a fluid passage from the bottle through said spout. The cover is configured to conceal the drinking spout when it is closed and the cover may be locked into the closed position. The passage through the pliable drinking spout is closed off when the cover is closed due to the drinking spout being bent over and because of an engagement with a counter ridge formed on the cover. A push button release is activated to unlock the cover and to permit it to be pivoted to a position in which the drinking spout is exposed for access by the user.
Another lid is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,469,226 (DAVIES et al.), that teaches a cap or lid that includes a mouthpiece assembly configured to be moved between a dispensing position and a stowed position. The mouthpiece is biased to the dispensing position and is held in the stowed position by a catch. The mouthpiece however is to a degree exposed when in the stowed position unlike the apparatus disclosed in LANE.
There are a number of problems with the existing bottle lids including having the mouthpiece exposed to contaminants or being difficult to operate with multiple rotations required to open the lid. Furthermore, where flexible straws are used they have a tendency to perish over time or split where they are repeatedly bent. The present invention therefore seeks to provide an improved form of bottle lid assembly.
The discussion of the background to the invention herein is included to explain the context of the invention. This is not to be taken as an admission that any of the material referred to was published, known or part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of this application.